Disclosure
by LoveIsntJustAWord
Summary: A new turnover from your average tragedy love story between Luke and Thalia.
1. Chapter 1

The first memory she had of him was still too clear. It was false what they said about time. Time was just a tool to make you suffer from the pain you had endured, and that was exactly what she felt then.

Looking at the crushed paper in her palm, she closed her eyes and imagined a world with no pain, but no him either. But did that matter anymore?

When everyone asked where she was going, she hid away her saddened eyes and shook her head.

"A chore." She said.

"Something I have to handle."

"A little task for Lady Artemis."

But of course, she was lying.

Would she regret it? Probably.

Would she be happy afterward? No.

But why did she want it anyway?

Well.

She wanted to erase the Luke Castellan from her memory. Forever.

Three days later, she found herself on top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere. (She was pretty sure the magic around here had hid her from the monsters and also her friends who had been trying to contact her.) It was a gloomy and cloudy morning, so she could only see the two lines of trees, luckily, not pine trees. She had had enough with the smell of pines anyway. She looked in her pocket and took out her worn and old, scratched photo of Luke, Annabeth and herself, three of them arm in arm and laughing. It was of course, one day before the incident.

She encouraged herself.

"I'll be stronger."

"I'll be able to focus."

"I won't regret it."

And she threw the picture away.

Just like that, the thoughts drifted her away from time, and before she knew it, the witch appeared.

The lady was dressed in a red robe with a white mask. (Tacky, she thought). Beside the lady was a snake, golden and sneaky with its red hungry eyes.

Thalia was not afraid, but the appearance threw her off balance.

"Young lady." The lady had a weird Latin accent that Thalia couldn't distinct.

"I'm sure you know who I am, and what I'm doing here."

The woman's expression was hard to tell underneath her mask, but she could feel a mocking attitude toward her.

"Thalia Grace. Daughter of Zeus and under aged. You're not supposed to be here, your father hated me."

"My father has nothing to do with it. I'm here for a favor." She crossed her arms.

"On the contrary, Thalia of Zeus. Your father is the reason why you're here. You are just too blinded and naive to see the solution."

"I'm here for the solution. I need you to erase a part of my memory."

The woman's laughter shook the ground.

"You, trying to be the good daughter you always are. And now the price had been paid."

Thalia wanted to shut the woman up.

"Zeus hid me for a reason, Thalia Grace. He was afraid of my power." Aura was known for her unpredictable power. Her existence was erased from the Greek Mythology because of her past. Her father knew it, and she figured it out too.

"Name your price, I don't came here to listen to you."

"A simple task, why would you risk the danger to find me?" The witch reached for the snake, and the thing crawled inside her sleeves.

"I wanted to be sure." She exhaled, didn't notice how the air around her was getting thicker.

"For Zeus's daughter, I'm obliged to help." Thalia could feel the woman's smile behind her mask. "This is something you would regret. I warned you."

"I know." She realized how hard it was to breath. She could control the air, but seemed like her power was useless there.

"As you wish." The woman shrugged, as it was unexpected for Thalia. The witch snapped her finger, and she felt her legs soften, and the next thing she knew, the world went black.

The witch stood still on the mountain, her eyes searched around and went back to where the daughter of Zeus was lying. She took off her mask and whispered to the snake.

"Stay awake, there'll be an interesting show to see."


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Gahh a short chapter. I'll try to update once a week, and I hope you'll forgive any grammar/vocab mistakes of mine. I write for myself, for my feels and my fandom. Please comment your thoughts and enjoy!

* * *

For some reason, the sound of the night was calming for Thalia. She found herself on the ground, weirdly comfortable, and surrounded by darkness. She could only complain about one thing. Her buzzing headache and not knowing where she was.

 _Okay, two things._

It was a clear night, and the sky was all that she could observe.

The air was cold for a summer weather and she spotted two bright eyes out of the bushes.

 _Not a good idea to stay any longer_.

She picked herself up, stalling one last moment to stare at the stars, and then continue her way. It's a perk that a demigod/huntress always had a flashlight (and a Snicker bar) in the backpack. Fortunately, it didn't take her long enough to find her way out of the maze, and she couldn't stop thinking about why she was there.

 _Why?_

With each counted steps, she arrived a small unmarked road. No signs, no cars, just silent. She should kept her guard up, but her strength was worn down and she could had sworn fighting monsters wasn't this tired.

And then, a car appeared.

It was a white vintage BMW, with a red hood and an engine that sounded like a roaming bear. But she had no choice, and she would even take a bike to ride back. She waved her hand, approaching the side road as the car slowed down and pulled over.

"Hello there." A guy's voice in drive seat.

"Yes, hello. Are you going to the city? I need a ride." Thalia was being polite. She even smiled.

The boy was wearing a baseball cap, which was suspicious and dangerous.

"Sure thing." He shrugged. "I hope you're not a serial killer, or worse-" He tuned the music louder. "-a girl with bad taste in music."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm neither."

The boy reached to the door and pushed it open for her. She got herself in and buckled up while having a good look of the driver. She thought she should introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Thalia." She offered her hand. The boy shook it, and she felt proud for being the only huntress to interact normally with guys.

"I'm Lucas, but you can call me Luke".


	3. Chapter 3

_5 months ago._

 _There was a rushing knock on the door, followed by the sound of a woman._

 _"Sorry miss, you can't go in there. He's in a meeting." The newly hired secretary was protective of the door._

 _"We both know what kind of meeting he's in. Step aside." The lady in the blue dress folded her arms, her face showed seriousness. The secretary backed down a little, but the desire of keeping her job was bigger than her fear. She stayed where she was._

 _"Big mistake, young Lady." The woman's eyes sparkled and the door slammed open._

 _"It's okay, Hannah, let her in." The man in the black Armani suit was sitting on the couch with a woman on his lap. They were both laughing and looking pretty comfortable._

 _"Zeus, we need a talk. Private." Lady Artemis wasn't usually the type to wait around._

 _She was impatient._

 _She was angry._

 _The glare she gave away was enough for the man to send out both his secretary and his employer._

 _"What is it now?" The man seemed to lose his mood. He poured two glass of whiskey and offered one to Artemis._

 _"I don't drink." She shook her head. "Instead, why don't you explain me why Luke Castellan is alive and breathing and I've just heard about it hours ago?" Lady Artemis sat down looking upset._

 _"Well-" Zeus enjoyed his drink. "-I don't think it was your business."_

 _"It's not. But this whole thing is going to mess up my Hunters. Your daughter, if you even care."_

 _"It had been decided. The boy sacrificed himself, and there was a trial for him even. He'd be resurrected."_

 _"Impossible." The woman rubbed her temple. "The boy hated you, what if he wants revenge?"_

 _"Well, for starter-" Zeus glanced out his big office window. "You're ruining a beautiful day. And secondly, Luke Castellan was reborn with no memory of his past."_

 _"You mean, he doesn't remember a thing?" He caught her attention. Maybe there is still hope._

 _"He'll be in his body, with his name, as a demigod. But the incident of his childhood, his past, his betrayal. All erased. He'll just be known as a regular teenage boy." The man shrugged._

 _"Well... What if those two meet?"_

 _Zeus laughed._

 _He already knew what her daughter was up to._


	4. Chapter 4

Luke starred out the car's window. His car parked next to a field of sunflowers, which should had been a damn good view, but he felt more annoyed by the hot summer air and the buzzing insects circling around. It had officially been 15 minutes since his new company - claimed to be Thalia Something - disappeared behind those flowers. He would had the urged to start the car and turn on the AC if his car was not running out of gas. He refused to look at his watch again, knowing only a minute went by. Instead, he got off, head off the direction where the girl had disappeared.

He could see clearly her path, a tiny space where the sunflowers weren't grown on. He tried his best not to wreck down any branches on his way, accepted getting dirt on his newly stolen sneakers. It was a little weird, he admitted, when Thalia asked him to stop in the middle of nowhere. She didn't say what she was doing, but he thought it was not his business. He still thought he deserve to know.

After a few steps, the path opened up into a little pond, and he ducked away behind the bushes. He was shocked to see Thalia, who looked not-so-relaxed, was using an Iris message. Something he thought only he could do.

Questions started swirl around his head. He hated to admit that he couldn't escape his demigod's life.

What was she? A spy for some hideous monster? He could easily take her down, but that wouldn't tell him who she was working for. Slowly, he backed down in attempt to return to his car and pretend nothing ever happened. But he underestimated her. The dagger stopped him. It flew next to the corner of his right ear, following a pinch of pain. Thalia quickly faced him, looking not so sixteenth year-old anymore. He never thought she looked like one, even if she said she was.

"I knew there was something suspicious about you." said the girl. Her face was emotionless.

Luke froze, not in a scared holy-crap way, but he couldn't tell what her next move was.

"Okay." He raised his hand in defend. "I'm not just an ordinary guy."

"What are you and who sent you?" He spotted another knife plucked on her left boots and a set of bow and arrows behind her back. Not to mention the girl pointed a spear at him. They weren't there before.

She showed impatient but he denied to answer.

"Listen, I'm not the bad guy here. Drop that spear of yours and no one will get hurt." Luke smiled.

A smirk came out, and Thalia's eyes looked sharper and deadlier then the point of the spear.

"Fine." He sighed. "What do you need from the son of Hermes?"

There was a flinch in the girl, and she loosens her weapon a little.

"You're a demigod?" She asked.

"Is it hard to tell? I thought monsters were supposed to have a good nose."

"Idiot." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a monster. In fact, you're lucky you met me. I'm a demigod too."

"I doubted that." He smirked back. "Can you lower the weapon down so we can talk? I'm still your ride."

"Or I can steal your car." She shrugged.

"Try to steal from a thief? You're so not a daughter of Athena. I'm guessing not Aphrodite, too." He was lying, for the record. Despite her short spiky hair which would make you think she looked tomboy-ish, her features were as beautiful as princess Helene of Troy. Who wouldn't be attracted to those pretty blue eyes and freckles?

Thalia looked like she was about to throw the spear through his eyes, so his face got serious and he straightened up. "Look, we are both demigod, which means we should be working together." He swallowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean all of that."

"Well, you're not the first douche-bag I've met, but probably the worst." She lowered her weapon. "But I will accept your apologize, if you let me drive."

"What?" He thought of his poor car which had already been through a lot. Now it had to be driven by this little hot-tempered high school punk. "Fine. I don't want any trouble."

Thalia nodded, she walked to the car without a word, Luke behind her.

"Where are we going, then?"

"Camp Half-blood." said Thalia as she started the car.

He was not going to argue back, even though he hated the Camp. Later on, he found out she was -the- daughter of Zeus.


End file.
